


Savior

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, One-Shot, Stalking, Strangers, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: The men that had followed me out of the bar came around the corner and I didn’t have any time to explain further. I panicked. I slammed my lips onto his.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/185752935672/warning-predatory-behaviour

I crashed into the stranger with all of my weight. He let out a startled, “oomph!” as he caught me around the waist. I reached up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

“Please. _Please_ , just play along?” I was desperate and my stranger was hanging around well known superheroes at the mouth of an alley. He was my only hope at this point.

The men that had followed me out of the bar came around the corner and I didn’t have any time to explain further. I panicked. I slammed my lips onto his.

What I didn’t expect was the rush of fire through my veins when our lips connected. This was supposed to be a ploy to get rid of the assholes behind me, but as I moved my lips against his, they melted from my mind. I felt his tongue tease the seam of my lips and I opened my mouth without hesitation.

_Fuck_. When was the last time I’d been kissed like this? _How_ _about_ _never?_ It was like he wanted to devour me. One of his hands was gripping my hip while the other tangled in my curls. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip and I couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. Both of his hands tightened and then he absolutely was devouring me. His tongue fought with mine and then he shoved me up against the brick wall of the building we’d been standing next to.

He used the leverage to shove his knee between my legs and I was embarrassed to admit that I had soaked my panties. My hands were lost in his hair and I clenched them tight as I felt him hike me up in his arms until I was settled on his thigh. _Fuck_. He pulled back for a moment, letting me pull in a shuddering breath. But before I could fully recover myself and look at my savior, his mouth was on me again, this time on the exposed skin of my neck.

A moan tumbled from my lips, but I bit my lip in an attempt to silence it. It was futile, though, as I felt him scrape his teeth down the length of my neck. I dropped my head back against the brick and just let the sensations roll over me. He had started roughly rocking his leg, making me ride it and I fought to stay quiet. The fabric of my dress had ridden up so that my panty clad clit managed to brush his thigh _just_ _so_ with every motion.

He bit the sensitive skin where my neck met my shoulder and slammed his thigh up while he pulled me down onto it. And I fucking came all over his thigh like avirgin who had never been touched this way before. I shoved my fist in my mouth to drown out the scream. I felt him laving his bite mark with his tongue and his leg had all but stopped moving against me. He eased me down his body, making sure I could feel his rather impressive erection as he set me back on my feet. _Fucker_ _knew_ _exactly_ _what_ _he’d_ _done_ _to_ _me_ , I thought with a wicked grin as I pulled my hand from my mouth.

When he finally lifted his head and met my eyes, my grin vanished and my stomach dropped. My savior was none other than Loki of Asgard. The fallen prince that had launched an attack on New York last year. So... Not really one of the Avengers that he was hanging out with. Maybe that explained why he was at the end of the group. But... surely if he was going out with them at all he wasn’t truly a villain anymore. Right?

My brain was trying to justify the mind blowing sexual experience I’d just had with him. Because my body was still pretty desperate to get to know him better.

While my grin had abruptly left my face, one had bloomed on his face as he watched me react to his identity.

“I do believe they’re gone,” he said, brushing an errant curl out of my eyes. My heart skipped a beat at the soft contact.

“I... uh, yeah. Um, thank you.” I wasn’t sure exactly what to say to him. Even if he wasn’t who he was, I’m not sure I’d have any idea what to say to a stranger who gave me the orgasm of a lifetime in an alley.

The entire situation had become awkward to say the least.

“You’re welcome,” he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips across my cheek.

It didn’t look like he had any intentions of ending our acquaintance any time soon. I tried to tell myself not to get excited. My traitorous body practically hummed with excitement. I licked my lips and pulled my eyes away from his. I was sure he could see all the questions I had burning in them.

“I’m afraid that I’m going to have to insist on a return favor,” he said seriously, tipping my chin up until our eyes met once more.

Before I could properly freak out over that statement, he continued, “Your name would be a good start. And a promise to meet me again. In a more desirable setting.” He cast a disdainful glance around the dirty alley.

I laughed, relief flooding me. Maybe he really _had_ changed. My body, still high in its post orgasmic bliss, rejoiced. My brain couldn’t help but agree with it.

Apparently he was an Avenger or at least no longer one of the bad guys. And he was my own personal savior.

It was a hell of a start, if nothing else.

I gave him my name.


End file.
